Return of the Citadel of Bone
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: [I also cleaned this one up too] Your time has come, Chiro, Chosen One of the Power Primate. To unleash the power to save them all... You give up all you ever had. MY Season Four Finale.


**Return of the Citadel of Bone**

**A SRMTHFG Fanfiction**

* * *

This is what I think would happen during the Season Four Finale.

_Your time has come..._

_The Final Battle between good and evil..._

_Which shall triumph?_

Inspired by the song _Here I Am (End Title)_ By Bryan Adams from the soundtrack of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

Ending inspired by All I Need by Within Temptation.

_**I do NOT own SRMTHFG! I wish I did, but I don't.**_

* * *

"This is it team," Chiro said. "The final battle. It's time we mobilized. Hyperforce, GO!"

They jumped off the Super Robot, prepared to destroy the huge army of Formless that blocked their path. Chiro shot forward, ripping apart Formless after Formless, without mercy. They had failed to prevent Skeleton King from being resurrected, so this time, he would not fail to destroy him. This time, he would do all it took to make sure the demon's presence on Shuggazoom would never be again.

_No matter what._

Nova watched him with awe. She was angry, yes, but not that angry. She had hoped that the Power Primate would prevail, and prevent Skeleton King from coming back, but nothing could stop him. She felt so hopeless.

Sparx felt guilty. All this was his fault. If only he'd listened to Gibson and heed his warning, the Fire of Hate would not have possessed him and he wouldn't have gotten the Fire of Hate _and_ the Soul of Evil. But he would right his wrong. He would help destroy Skeleton King. No matter what.

Jinmay was frightened. She knew the Hyperforce had never faced an onslaught like this before, but this was the final battle between good and evil. Good had to win.

The ground shook, and the Hyperforce looked up. They saw a horrible sight. The Citadel of Bone, new and improved, flying above them. It looked bigger and deadlier. It _was_ bigger and deadlier.

The Citadel pointed down, and landed next to the newly formed castle. More Formless poured out of it.

Suddenly, the door of the Citadel blew up. The Hyperforce looked behind them to see the Super Robot pointing its hands at it, the missiles gone out of the fingers. No more Formless came out.

"Jinmay!" Chiro called. Jinmay punched another Formless, then ran over to Chiro.

"Come with me; I need backup," Chiro said.

"What are you going to do, Chiro?" Jinmay asked.

"I need to get into the castle. I'm going after Skeleton King."

Jinmay nodded, still worried. She grabbed Chiro's hand, and he turned to smile at her. Together they ran toward the castle. Jinmay sent out missiles and laser eyes blasts to destroy the Formless that lunged at them.

* * *

Antauri fought against the all-too-numerous Formless. He slashed and swiped, but they kept coming.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

The attack destroyed all Formless around him. Antauri fell to his knees, only to be hit by a Formless with a club for a hand. The Formless raised its club-hand, ready to bash the silver monkey, when a laser blasted through it.

Aurora 6 stood behind it, gun pointed. She ran over and helped Antauri up. She whipped around and blasted two more Formless and the silver monkey destroyed three more.

A Formless held Nova up by the neck. She tried to escape its grip, but the creature was just too strong.

Suddenly, a shout of "Magna-Ball Blazer!" brought an end to her pain. She fell to the ground as the Formless that held her exploded. Sparx ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Nova! Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine," she answered, gasping a little. "Thanks."

She got up and ran off into the battle. Johnny Sunspot used his powers to take out ten Formless at the same time. The three Sun Riders met up and grabbed arms.

"Super Solar Strike!"

A wave of heat and light came out from the circle, destroying the Formless in a ten-foot radius. But more still kept coming.

Quint used ten-gauge shotguns to take out the Formless, as did the three surviving members of his crew. No Formless stood before him and lived. Antauri watched him, sensing Quint's revenge at Skeleton King rising. Although, here, he guessed that was a good thing.

The Frog Team's Super Robot blew up random areas of the battleground, the team inside careful to avoid their allies.

* * *

"Chiro, what are you going to do?" Jinmay asked as they reached the castle.

"I'm going to take Skeleton King out, once and for all," Chiro said. He looked up at the castle.

"But _how_ are you going to do that?"

"There's a way I've been thinking of," Chiro answered.

"But _what is it_?" Jinmay pressured him to tell.

"Jinmay, I just want you to know, you're my best friend," Chiro said softly. "I would give up my whole world for you. If I...don't come back...you're the new leader of the Hyperforce."

"C-Chiro...?" Jinmay placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Bye, Jinmay," Chiro whispered. "Tell the others I said bye as well."

And with that, he ran into the castle.

"Chiro, NO!!!" Jinmay started to follow him, but a roar in the distance made her run in the other direction...

* * *

Skeleton King's bone dragon hovered above the battlefield, sending blasts of fire down upon the field. Nova flew up, placing herself directly in the blast.

"Nova!" Sparx shouted, a tear rolling down his cheek.

The fire suddenly wavered, then poured to each side of Nova. Nova shouted, holding her giant fists out, and the fire turned around.

"FIRE BLAST!!!" Nova shouted.

The stream of fire narrowed down to a super-small laser beam, which pierced the dragon's body. It fell to the ground, dead.

Nova aimed the laser down at the field, managing to take out about 200 Formless. Explosions rained down on the field, taking out a good many more.

Sparx ran up to the yellow monkey as she landed and gave him a big smile. "Nova, that was amazing!"

"Thanks, Sparx," Nova said. She kissed Sparx on the cheek, and ran back into the furor. Sparx looked after her with astonishment, and then ran after her.

* * *

Chiro ran through the corridors of the castle, trying to find the throne room where Skeleton King and Mandarin were bound to be. He reached a large room, but as he stepped through the door, a sword slashed across his path.

"Mandarin," Chiro spat, glaring at the orange monkey. "Somehow, I always imagined it ending this way. You, working for an undead demon, knowing you will be destroyed."

"Whatever do you mean, hairless monkey?" Mandarin asked, looking at him. "Skeleton King will win this battle, as was intended long ago. Now watch your world suffer!"

Chiro lashed out, yelling, "Monkey Fu!" Mandarin took the blast, sliding across the floor. He gave Chiro an evil smile, then threw himself at Chiro, sword extended.

Chiro grabbed Mandarin's arm, resulting in a scream from the surprised monkey. Chiro tore off his arm, and Mandarin fell to the ground.

"Kill me now, boy," Mandarin said, laughing. "It won't change a thing! Skeleton King lives again, and you won't be able to defeat him!"

Chiro just grimaced and spun around, flinging Mandarin far out of the castle. Then, he turned to the throne.

"Chosen One," Skeleton King said, an angry smile on his face. "Back to try at a futile attempt to kill me? I am back, and this time, I _will_ kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Chiro said.

"So brash, for one so young," Skeleton King answered. "You seem to have forgotten why you were picked to be the Chosen One."

"I know why I was picked."

"To supposedly save the universe from evil," Skeleton King said. "Too bad that you and you're monkeys won't be able to see my ultimate triumph."

Chiro approached the throne, saying, "Well, don't get your hopes up. I've learned a few new tricks while you were gone."

Skeleton King jumped off the throne, ripping off his cloak. He slashed at Chiro with his staff, but Chiro was too fast for him and kept dodging every blow.

"You have indeed gained a few new 'tricks'," Skeleton King said. "But so have I. I will destroy you. Do not think you can escape this fight."

"I don't intend to," Chiro said.

Suddenly, an energy blast nailed Chiro in the chest, sending him flying across the room, slamming him into a far wall. Skeleton King lifted him with telepathy, and the boy floated over to him.

"_This_ is how I imagined my return," Skeleton King said, laughing evilly. "The death of the Chosen One."

He kept laughing, then stopped and opened his eyes as a blinded green light shone all around Chiro.

Chiro laughed himself. "You wanna see the new trick I've learned? Well, get ready!"

_**Don't tear me down...**_

A beam of green light shot up out of the castle, into the sky. It hit the clouds, and the entire sky turned green. Antauri looked up, and amazingly, all the Formless did to, and they all stopped fighting. Chiro floated up through the light, looking down at all the Formless. He neared the top of the pillar of light, where a small orb filled with green light was. He looked at it. The light swirled within it, and it felt...alive.

_**For all I need...**_

_This is your destiny, Chiro, Chosen One of the Power Primate,_ the orb seemed to say. _You know what will happen if you ask of this power. Do you accept your destiny?_

_**Make my heart a better place...**_

Chiro looked down at the battle-torn wasteland. He looked at his team, who were suffering at the hands of Skeleton King's monsters. He looked at Mandarin, who was banging at the great gate of the castle, trying to get in. He decided to give up and ran off, running over the plains. Chiro spat in disgust. He'd have to deal with the wretch later. He looked down at Skeleton King who was looking up at him. The demon roared in anger.

_**Give me something I can believe...**_

_Your time has come, Chosen One of the Power Primate. To unleash the power; to save them all... You give up all you ever had. Do you dare take the risk? To accept your destiny... We do not guarantee return. Do you accept?_

_**Don't tear it down...**_

Chiro looked at his memories, all the pain and suffering Skeleton King had caused over the past two years. Chiro's memories flashed before his eyes, and a look of hate crossed his face as he grew angry. He frowned.

"_Yes,"_ he said, his voice distant. _"I do."_

Chiro roared a loud roar, and with one blow, smashed the glass orb. The roar of the Power Primate rolled across the planet, and all the Formless on the plains stood at attention and turned to the bright light.

_**What's left of me...**_

Antauri felt like he was going to pass out as he saw the light. He knew what Chiro had done. Now, it was too late to stop what he knew was going to happen.

"Chiro, NO!" Antauri shouted, running towards the pillar of light. Jinmay followed him. The others followed the two. Another roar echoed across the plains...

And time itself stood still.

_**Make my heart a better place...**_

Chiro closed his eyes softly as the orb let out a huge pulse of energy, completely destroying all the Formless on the plain. The castle disintegrated under the force of the wave. An inhuman scream emanated from Skeleton King as the wave wiped him from the face of the universe.

_**Can you still see...**_

Skeleton King was dead.

The orb glowed even brighter, and another wave spread across the planet, eliminating all traces of Skeleton King's existence. Buildings were restored, the Super Robot fully repaired, and the Pit of Doom sealed forever. Flowers sprung up from the dead ground, and the soil came back to life, trees alongside the flowers. Forests popped up all around Shuggazoom. Ponds and small lakes as well. The Badlands (where the Fire of Hate was) vanished, and in their place, a magnificent waterfall fed by a newly formed river. A mist came up from where the waterfall roared down, creating a rainbow.

_**The heart of me...?**_

The Hyperforce stared all around them in awe. Nova picked a flower up and sniffed it, saying, "How is all this possible?"

"The Power Primate," Antauri said. "It has revived the soul of the planet. Shuggazoom is no longer a wasteland."

"The Power Primate has restored Shuggazoom to its former glory," Gibson said in awe. He was so amazed; he didn't even look at his scanner, which was in his hands. He just dropped it to the ground as the team walked forward.

The rainforest where the Alchemist's lab was rose up from underground, and the cries of birds and other exotic creatures filled the air as the last roar of the Power Primate died down. The sky cleared and the clouds parted and the light of the sun filled the sky as the air filled with the cheers of happy citizens, and the cries of those that aren't so fortunate.

_**All my agony fades away...**_

Chiro sighed as the orb's glow began to die down, then the boy vanished, like he was blown away on the wind, and the orb fell, picking up speed to crash to the ground among the ruins of the castle with a fabulous explosion of green light.

The others ran to the ruins, ready to help Chiro, because what he did probably took almost all of his strength, but the boy was nowhere in sight. They dug through the ruins, but they still found nothing.

Jinmay and Nova began to cry, and Otto and Sparx went over to comfort them.

Now, Antauri spoke, his voice soft. "I...I remember something...from a long time ago. Someone telling me that one of us would die in something called 'The Great Battle'. I thought that was _my_ destiny; that's why I sacrificed myself to save you all." He cringed at the memory. "Now, I realize it was the Chosen One. Chiro."

A voice then spoke. "Not quite."

They all turned around to see...Chiro. He was dressed in his Hyper Mode clothes, but they were all white, all over (no black buttons, orange scarf, orange face-mask, blah, blah, blah...). His hair was still jet black, but...blacker, than usual, if that was possible.

Jinmay was the one gasping for words. "But I...I saw you...Saw you fall...and...and..." She pointed at the crater that was left over from his fall.

Chiro approached and put a finger to her mouth to silence her. "I'm alive, Jinmay. I would never leave you."

Antauri slowly came up to them. "...Chiro...?"

_**When you hold me in your embrace...**_

"It's me, Antauri," he answered. "I got a second chance. I just couldn't live to see you die."

Antauri studied his face for a long moment. Then, his face softened, and he smiled. If he were not fully robotic, he would have cried. "I'm glad it's over."

Chiro grabbed his silver mentor in a big hug, and the monkey returned the gesture. Then, everyone was hugging them together...

_**Don't tear me down...**_

In the middle of the battle-scarred wasteland outside Shuggazoom City...

_**For all I need...**_

The sun rose over the horizon. Good had finally triumphed over evil. Today was not lost. The battle for peace was not in vain.

_**Make my heart a better place...**_

And today was finally starting anew.

_**Give me something I can believe...**_

* * *


End file.
